Navanis Kingdom, Luxentum
'Navanis' Named as “The city of identity”, the kingdom is a mix design of all the other kingdoms. Residing in a nearby river, a large lake, a wide plateau, and a small group of hills, many can say that this town was the beginning for some tivani due to the villagers holding multiple powers that is not as fully given like the other tivani from the other kingdoms. Yet some enjoyed living here for its simplicity and their multitude of festivals. 'Locations: ' a. Auvelis Village – Most of their houses are wood by structure with a couple stones since this place is heavily designed by the natural beauty of the Herbardam Kingdom. Most of their homes have a tree or two to solidify its inspiration. Their houses are structured to look like an environment friendly place while implementing a few modern designs. b. Xianix Village – This place is known for being the largest farming nation in the entire continent. The number of buildings that vary in sizes, made out of cave stone and other crafty stones Ruby, Emeralds, Lapiz Lazuli, etc. as design, may be few, all of the houses work on their large fields. Thus, it makes this village the supplier of the Navanis Kingdom and the supporting supplier for other Kingdoms. And their farming livelihood alone meant that it takes a lot of people to work on every field that is owned by a manager. c. Amenam Town – 'dubbed as the “Festival Market”, most of Navanis’ festivals are held at this place. Built mostly from Volcanic Clay that came from Igmaragma Volcano, Lexan Tramore Province’s sturdy minerals, along with Crystals and Gems from Hivanis, this town has buildings that are structured for marketing purposes. Each market design varies on what festival product they’re selling. If they are selling minerals, the store will design their store with a crystal on their headboard. Thus, it’s all up to the owner’s imagination on how their business markets and factories will appeal to the customers. 90% of the stores are founded by Navanian Businessmen and women while the other 10% came from other business originating in other Kingdoms. Since it’s a marketing town, the roads are modernized and bigger. Found next to Bravery River, they have the largest square in the entire Navanian Kingdom where all held festivals are being celebrated. Most of the structures are designed like Hivanis. '''d. Navanis Castle (Capital) – '''Unlike other Kingdoms, the city is within the castle itself. It may be structured like sturdy simple stone on the outside; the inside however, is crafted closely to that of Manaqua. 70% of its design is Manavian and Navanian mixed with 15% to both Tramorian and Hivanian structure for durability. Though it may be a castle, there is no such thing as a King or Queen for the residents. Everyone is a mediator. It’s said that in the center of the castle lies a Spherical structure that came from an unknown time where its purpose shrouds in mystery. Navanis Castle is known to be the middle ground of the kingdom in terms of land property. '''e. Simplicity Fields '– it surrounds itself with golden white grass which sparkles during spring. Unlike the other fields of their kingdoms, when buried under snow, it creates an illuminating hue during the night. There are tales from travelers that the illuminating light itself is one way where Feli guides the travelers who arrived within the lands of Navanis 'f. Jubilee Forest '– A lot of the trees blooming at this forest completely differs from the trees of the Herbardam Kingdom. The trees themselves are light colored which, according to campers, makes them lose their worries and eases the souls. Some say that sadness rises out as echoes during the last weeks of fall and the early weeks of winter: telling the people that the trees must rest, or at times, when a tree dies out of age. For the old decayed wood, the residents pick them up and use them for the winter materials that are sellable. From souvenirs to wearable clothes, the wood found at this forest is the easiest to convert to cotton. 'g. Cappuccino Hills '– Legend says that the hills were crafted from the Tears of Goddess Feli. In earlier times, farms were difficult to be built and plants don’t grow at all there. But it turns out only beans and cocoa can grow to this cappuccino clay-like soil. Thus, Cocoa becomes the elusive treat for morning people. Only few stood bean farms at this hill thanks to the rarity of Cocoa and their required time to grow. 'h. Sunlight Lake '– The beauty of this lies on the luminous depth of the lake. This lake shines with the sun’s rays without the feeling of being hot thanks to the gentle windy conditions of Sunlight Lake and its trees. '''i. Bravery River Category:Geography, Geology, Topography